EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN
by Sxkxitx
Summary: Serie de Drabbles/one-shots inspirados en el manga Naruto Shippuden 661 Y 662. SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno espero no ser la única traumada con el manga que recien salio jajaja oh dios... kishimoto me ha dejado un pre-infarto xD espero les guste el producto de mi shock jaja**

**-los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen-**

**publicado en mss fanfics . net y . es como en las paginas de facebook SakiLovemuffin y Fanfics Sasusaku. **

**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN**

Sus verdes ojos se inundaron de cristalinas gotas de agua salada, un nudo en la garganta impedía que un grito desesperado saliera de sus delgados labios, un escalofrío recorrió su medula logrando llegar a sus extremidades, entonces el tiempo se detuvo.

…Su corazón se detuvo al instante que la espada atravesó a su amado.

Sakura Haruno era fuerte, una de las mejores kunoichis de Konoha, nadie dudaba de ello, pero esto sobrepasaba sus limites y al fin y al cabo, ella era una chica… Una chica enamorada, la coraza que con tanto esmero fue creando para cubrir su corazón el día que el se marcho estaba hecha añicos, destrozada en solo ruinas como si un tifón hubiera pasado solo dejando el recuento de los daños, recuerdos, memorias y palabras que calaban su cerebro, un pequeño y cálido gracias vino a su mente, era tan inmenso aquel punzante dolor en el pecho y la boca de su estomago que dejo de lado a su amigo rubio, sabía que ahora estaría en mejores manos, las de ella tenían otro rostro que acariciar, otro cuerpo al que aferrarse.

Con pasos apresurados y algunos tropezones llego hasta donde estaba él, tan pálido pero atractivo al mismo tiempo, a su mente vino ese amargo recuerdo cuando eran unos chiquillos y creyó por primera vez que él había muerto, sintió de nuevo ese pánico e incertidumbre que no quiso volver a sentir jamás ¿Cómo era posible que ella que había visto tanta muerte, la había olido y saboreado tantas veces, se sintiera desfallecer en ese momento? Aun que por dentro era solo cenizas y escombros, por fuera seguía su semblante fuerte, imponente y serena, que trabajo le costaba estar así, ella solo quería llorar como una niña, pero entrar en pánico no cambiaría el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha estuviera atravesado por una espada, ni que Madara sonriera orgulloso y complacido, llorar no solucionaría nada.

Los negros ojos que tanto anhelo de niña la miraron con cierta confusión, deberías estar con Naruto susurro Sasuke con un poco de dificultad, era tan arrogante a veces que ni muriendo sonaría débil ella lo sabía perfectamente.

—Él estará bien… ambos lo estarán—Sonrió pero algo en su cara no era congruente, sus labios tenían una sonrisa levemente fingida y amarga y sus mejillas de llenaban de un camino de lagrimas, paso su mano rozando la mejilla de la joven y susurro "Lo siento" ella no sabía que decir, esperaba todo menos una disculpa —Ya habrá tiempo para eso—Sasuke curveo sus labios, era cierto. Este no podía ser el fin, había más palabras que decir, más batallas que luchar, había tantas miradas cómplices que ella debía descifrar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble inspirado en el manga 662 de Naruto Shippuden a diferencia de mi otro escrito que hacía referencia al manga 661 este esta más apegado al manga y la trama misma (según yo) me ha costado mucho trabajo hacerlo por que a pesar de que la mitad fluyo solita y salió rápido la otra mitad me hizo dudar y borrar mucho, se que quizás no esta muy bien adaptado al manga pero es una perspectiva de lo que me hubiera gustado ver o que pasara, espero sus opiniones, no sean tan duros jajaja neee acaben conmigo xD**

.  
.

**EL ÚLTIMO SUSPIRO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**sakaita**

_...La vida de su amigo se le escurría por las manos como si fuese liquida._

¿Como era posible que todo esto estuviese ocurriendo ahora? Sus latidos son débiles susurraba una y otra veces ante la mirada seria y preocupada de Gaara.

.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a donde estaba su amado Naruto, estaba débil y sumamente cansada, callo al suelo estrepitosamente mientras la frustración se apoderaba de ella, rogaba a la memoria de su querido primo Neji que cuidara del rubio, con dificultad se fue poniendo de pie, Naruto es lo que haría levantarse y mirar hacia adelante sin detenerse por nada y si caia de nuevo se volvería a levantar una y cien veces más hasta llegar a él.

.

El sudor cubría su rostro en pequeñas gotas que muchos confundirían con lagrimas, si sentía pena por Naruto, siempre se ha preocupado por él pero no debía llorar, debía seguir tratando de estabilizarlo, sabía que más haya de eso no tenía nada más que ofrecerle, no podía curarlo a un cien por ciento y Gaara lo sabía, así como ella sabía que había un plan, Gaara detuvo un micromomento la nube de arena al notar un reflejo en los ojos de Naruto —Sus latidos comienzan a estabilizarse, creo que comienza a regularse…—Decía Sakura sin dejar de hacer su labor como médico, la mirada de Gaara se mostró sorprendida al ver llegar a Hinata Hyuga, la chica llego con ese clásico susurró "Naruto-kun" Sakura sonrió levemente se imaginaba lo que ella sentía en este momento —Él estará bien Hinata… siempre logra estar bien—La chica de ojos perlados asintió, confiaba ciegamente en la fuerza de voluntad de Naruto y sus ganas de aferrarse a la vida, su sueño de ser Hokage, él simplemente debía vivir por el simple hecho de ser Naruto.

—…Sigue tu parte Gaara. Sí has planeado algo, es mejor que lo hagas ahora—Dijo decidida Sakura al notar mejor a su amigo, pero sin dejar su pecho un solo momento, Hinata miro a Gaara como en muestra de buscar aprobación para subir con ellos y acompañarles, él asintió. La nube de arena comenzó a moverse bajo de ella se comenzó a divisar un cuerpo que tal pareciera estaba inerte, Hinata llevo una mano a su boca logrando captar la atención de Sakura y el mismo Gaara —N-no… no puede ser posible—Sintió sus orbes verdes arder, como si quemaran, quiso ignorar el hecho de que su vista se nublaba —Sasuke-kun…—Se repetía en susurros.

—Quédate, Hinata y yo seguiremos con Naruto—Dijo Gaara sin mirarla un solo momento.

—Sakura-chan… Naruto estará bien—No dijo nada, Gaara detuvo la nube de arena para seguir su camino después esas pequeñas palabras de ambos para ella fueron un "Ve anda… tú Sasuke-kun te necesita" Hinata la entendía mejor que nadie seguramente, camino a pasos torpes ante la mirada de un arrogante y egocéntrico Madara, ella le ignoro como nadie y eso le pego en su orgullo, la vio llegar hasta Sasuke mientras lo giraba para que su espalda quedara recta en el frío suelo, había tanta sangre que no era sorpresa que su piel estuviera helada, seguramente sentía frío.

—Estarás bien—Susurró mientras una pizca de luz verdosa salía de sus manos en dirección a su pecho debía devolverle un poco de su vida, una muestra de gratitud por tantas veces que él mostro cuidar de ella, una muestra de ese infinito amor que de niña le dio, que aun le seguiría ofreciendo. Madara mascullo entre dientes "Ridícula escena de amor… cualquier esfuerzo es inútil" Sakura lo ignoro solo un mirada de resentimiento se hizo presente, Madara curveo los labios, la mataría también, hizo un ademan en muestra de lanzar un ataque contra ambos, ella no puso resistencia seguía en su vaga labor de salvar al Uchiha pero alguien intervino.

— ¡Hey! ¿No crees que eso es aprovecharse de la situación? —Madara giro sobre sus talones para bien que osaba en interrumpirlo, ¡Ja! Sería fácil desasearse de tal contrincante, Sasuke no se moría de ahí eso era seguro se dijo.

.

Sakura no pudo controlar su llano, amargo, fuerte y sin tregua como un fuerte aguacero en julio, empapo de inmediato las ensangrentadas ropas de Sasuke —No puedes morir… no puedes… no me dejes… —Susurraba erráticamente sin detenerse, ya no sentía sus piernas, ni sus brazos, solo reaccionaban como acto reflejo para ayudar a Sasuke, cerro los ojos para evitar seguir llorando pero era inútil ¿Cómo contener tanto dolor? El recipiente estaba lleno, era lógico que se desbordara tan fácilmente.

Parpadeo una vez, una segunda y una tercera. Juraría que la escucho llorar, juraría que ella lo llamaba, ¿Sería posible? O ¿sería que estaba muriendo? Que curioso se dijo, estoy muriendo y ella es mi último pensamiento "Sasuke-kun…" escucho de nuevo y con gran pesar abrió uno de sus parpados, pesaban tanto, eran como dos lapidas de el mas fino mármol, ella estaba ahí, abrió el otro ojo con dificultad, la luz quemaba, su vista era confusa pero ese color rosa era inconfundible, ella dejo de mover sus manos y abriendo sus ojos se tiro a llorar sobre él como aquellos años de infancia cuando comenzaban su camino ninja. —Creí que morías… yo… Sasuke-kun—Sollozaba hasta quedar en silencio, Sasuke la movió y con cuidado se incorporo estaba desmayada " ¡Molesta! ¿Qué has hecho? Estaba agotada, lo sabía, había usado hasta su último aliento por él, por salvarlo, acaricio su mejilla notándola húmeda, con rastro de llanto —Gracias Sakura…— Madara y su opositor miraron atónitos, Sasuke dijo "Llévala con su maestra, yo debo ajustar cuentas con este monstruo"

Su cuerpo probablemente no estaba en su totalidad pero algo en su pecho lo hizo sentirse fuerte, Sakura. Ella siempre le sacaba fuerzas, y su último aliento del día no sería en vano.

.

**Bueno, esto salió de mi mente retorcida, cambie cosas, puse nuevas pero quedo xD la verdad aun que me gusto mucho este manga y lo odie jaja me costo mas escribir de este jaja espero les guste y sus opiniones por fis. **


End file.
